


欲乐园

by Rosaleee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 现代paro, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaleee/pseuds/Rosaleee
Summary: “我把我整个灵魂都给你，连同它的怪癖，耍小脾气，忽明忽暗，一千八百种毛病。它真讨厌，只有一点好，爱你。”





	欲乐园

**Author's Note:**

> couple：艾利  
tips：R-18/一发完/现代背景  
waring：一个车。

人人都爱利威尔。也是，他这样好，怎能有谁不爱他呢？

他今年二十七岁，照理来说，即将而立。旁人到了这个年纪，再完美的皮囊都该生出各式各样的瑕疵——灰褐色斑点往两颊排布，皱纹也一并爬上眼角，连带着发际线开始向后移动，露出个光秃秃的大脑门儿。可是利威尔偏不。倘若给他套上件宽宽敞敞的麻袋式校服，踏进高中课堂，准能同那些个十五六岁的学生别无二致，简直像颗青葱葱、水汪汪的小白菜。

还别说，他就是这样嫩。脸庞仿佛夜晚的月色倒映进水洼，白而清，有一点凉意；轮廓旖丽，柔和中透半分硬，流光溜过圆弧型玻璃。雪白的脸，绮秀五官，配漆黑头发、烟蓝眼珠，上帝造人，不平衡，给他优待，还轻飘飘落下几个吻。

可惜，这时候有人讲了，看他那身高，一米六打住，小手小脚，哪儿哪儿都是袖珍一号的，还有那神情，眉心打一个结，两撇墨痕曲折，郁郁不乐，好似西子捧心，保不齐也是犯了病。“全他娘放屁！”艾伦对这些风言风语气急败坏，发出雷霆大吠。好嘛，你们丑人多作怪，我媳妇是能掏出来说道的新闻？我呸！都是嫉妒，我老婆不仅长得好看，高材生，会说五种语言，手脚麻利，上得了厅堂下得了厨房，炒菜做饭也是一绝。听听，这是哪家的耙耳朵在这儿大肆鼓吹。

艾伦的确是个耙耳朵，爱妻如命的同时怕妻如怕虎，却并不是个百无一用的软饭男。他乃没爹没娘，名副其实的二代祖宗，家里头公司豪车别墅自是不必说，甚而有山有水有庭院，三流种马小说男主角也不过如此。五年前，他爸驾鹤西去，他就堂堂正正登入大雄宝殿，开始管理家族产业。这么一位主，合该游戏人间，拂花寻柳，芳草丛中过，片叶不沾身。怎么到了艾伦，就教人给绊住了呢？他也确凿被自己的私人秘书兼宝贝疙瘩利威尔看了个密不透风。并且他本人还志得意满、浑然不觉。

不过呢，人这一辈子，不可能一路平平展展，无风无浪。大到要遭灾，天降人祸，小了是尴尬，如同年轻女子，每月老有几天，万蚁抓心，痛不欲生，不致死，但闹腾。

现下，就是这么个尴尬时刻。上午十点，盛夏未半，天高气朗，苍穹无云，湛蓝得难以描摹，着实是个好日子。让——艾伦的好朋友、好下属，横冲直撞嗵地进入总裁办公室，不事通报，连门都不敲，可谓毫无规矩。这间办公室体量庞大，仿佛沉睡巨兽般独自盘踞在一幢玻璃大楼的最高层，其内陈设富丽堂皇，中西合璧，金灿灿的能够亮瞎百十双眼睛。让左瞧右瞧，感觉一切与往常别无二致，却又有哪里不同，他一拍脑袋，灵光闪现，“哎，艾伦，你媳妇儿呢？”

艾伦大马金刀端坐于办公桌后方，手工西服衬得这位棕发绿眼的男子一表人才，遵循体面人的典范行规。他衣料剪裁精致，肩宽较体型阔一英寸，袖长露半寸，衣冠楚楚加诸深刻如雕塑的好皮相，总之帅绝人寰。艾伦此时做深刻沉思状，手支下颔，夹一支万宝龙大文豪系列钢笔，除去脸色透一丝不正常的薄红以外，简直能立刻拍下来作为杂志封面。闻言，他撩起眼皮，拉起两道斜斜的褶，漫不经心瞥一眼让，又瞧瞧旁侧利威尔空荡荡的座位，“他去给我买咖啡了，咖啡机坏了。说，你什么事情？”

其实，让是没事找事，没事闲的。他有点恶徒习性，原本只是来此东拉西扯三两句就准备退场，如今艾伦问起来，倒要长久地赖着添堵。屁股向皮质沙发上一挨，他心里叹息，我怎么就找不到这么能文能武的好老婆呢，却是不知道，对面的两个人犹如在火炉上炙烤，憋屈至极。是了，两人，艾伦说谎话不打草稿，利威尔可没下楼去给他买咖啡，而正缩在他办公桌下边儿那狭窄的空间里舔着艾伦的老二。不过这也说不出口，他哪能讲，我媳妇正给我口交呢，你他娘给我有多远滚多远。

利威尔头小脸小，嘴也小，喉咙自然窄，艾伦那玩意朝气蓬勃把他的口腔顶了个满满当当。听见有人推门进来，他屏气凝神，不能发出一丝声息，舌尖在棒身上细细微微地滑动，略粗糙的表面舔舐过裹着黏液的阴茎，小心翼翼的如同正品尝人间至味。让这混球在眼前调皮捣蛋，媳妇在下头像只幼猫似的作乱，艾伦火冒三丈，但绝不忍心把怒气发向利威尔，于是表情纹丝不动地对另一位开炮，大致意思言明你这马猴没事快给我滚蛋，老子今天没工夫搭理你个傻蛋。

让基本也能算作一位像模像样的帅哥，美中不足脸型偏长，总归有损形象。此刻被艾伦一针见血，气了个倒仰，坐也坐不住了，气势汹汹地拍门边骂边走。艾伦目送他离去，终得大赦，又快又狠在利威尔喉咙里猛顶几下，恨不能将卵蛋一起塞进去。他抽出阳具，大爷似的硬梆梆遛着鸟就去把门锁死，生怕走了一个让再冲进来个韩吉，那可招架不住。

“唔……”利威尔趴伏在毛茸茸的地毯上干呕了几下，嘴巴里亮晶晶的唾液和前列腺液顺着嫣红唇角滴滴答答淌，眼中也充溢水泊两潭，快要往外渗。他这幅可怜巴巴的情态引逗得艾伦心尖发颤，胯下禽兽持续膨胀。力大无穷地把利威尔横抱起来扔到沙发上，他三下五除二扒光了对方就要算一算刚才的账。

“等等，”利威尔伸出手抵住了他倾压下来的胸膛，指尖欲拒还迎地拨动艾伦偾张温热的肌理，睫毛抖动，“安全套呢？”艾伦啪地拍了一下他光溜溜的小屁股，两根手指塞进湿热紧窒的后穴里，“我操自己媳妇儿戴什么套！宝贝儿，泛滥成灾了呀。”话罢挨近面前雪白染上瑰艳浅红的脸庞，含住了耳垂轻轻啃咬。

浑身过电般微微震颤，一股激流通过血液蔓延向四肢百骸，艾伦炙热的气息形成了一个透明的壳包裹着他，好像千百条活动的藤蔓缠绕住利威尔的每一寸肌骨，“啊，你别……别这么快就……啊！”艾伦不管不顾，将自家媳妇一条瘦长的腿架在肩头，老二对准那个在眼前渐渐张开的隐秘小口蛮横地劈入，其势如破竹，犹若大将挥刀斩杀敌军，很快，就贴着软腻肠壁刮擦着一进一出。

被这么一个大玩意给牢牢钉死了，利威尔汁水泗溢，前头颤颤巍巍挺立着，马眼里渗出透明的稠液。他意识开始涣散，当真被操得爽上了天，灵与肉分离，飘飘忽忽浮在云层间，然而还是不肯松口呻吟，咬紧牙关，指甲陷进艾伦健壮的胳膊间，都掐出来几个红印子。

艾伦见他仰着脑袋，颈项弯出诱人弧线，濒死的鱼一样全身痉挛，脚趾也勾起来泛着青色，“哈，宝贝儿可真不耐操，这刚几下。”果不其然利威尔破了功，搁在他肩膀上的腿徒劳地挣扎踢打，耐不住对方肿胀的阴茎仍在猛烈挺动，此举只是令它进得更深，“嗯……不要……不要，受不了……我受不了！”

受不了还得受着，灵魂在坐跳楼机，呼一下往上升，下一秒蓦地向下窜，血都涌到天灵盖，利威尔意识不清不楚，浓而媚的叫出一声，便再也收不住。整间办公室填满情欲，流动游移，艾伦两个沉甸甸的囊袋甩在他的屁股上，肉体拍击，混合呻吟，一出淫色协奏曲。乳尖被拧得红肿，利威尔忍无可忍哼哼唧唧泄了身，此时喉间已翻滚着几丝哭腔。

他倒是射了，小肚子上一股一股沾上白浊，后边的水儿也稀里哗啦地在沙发上洇开。艾伦的鸡巴可还硬梆梆地挺立着，好像一杆钢枪在抽插。男人俯下身子，绿眼睛里烧两团火，嘴堵住利威尔呻吟的嘴，舌头探进来，扫过齿列，开始攻城略地。

舌头被缠紧，后穴里大开大合地捅干仍旧毫不停歇，利威尔高潮尚未洄落干净，再次腾起。两只手胡乱地挥舞一阵，终于环绕住艾伦汗津津的脖子，仿佛行将溺毙的人抓到浮木。此刻对方也松开他的唇舌，打桩般开始做最后的冲刺。“啊……啊，太快了……”脑袋不再灵光地转动，四肢和躯干似乎一同罢工，唯有后穴里肠壁被撑开与收缩还能激起反应。艾伦是个坏种，此时还有玩心，操一下利威尔打一下他的屁股，直将那雪白的两团软肉拍得啪啪作响，浸绯红色。

艾伦的精关终于开了，利威尔早被干到说不出话，眼里浮光游影，喉口只能漫出意味不明地咕噜咕噜声，连求饶的言语也讲不出来。哪想到，艾伦做了一次还不满足，把他原地翻了个个儿，穴里精液黏糊糊顺着大腿淌下来，“再来一回。”艾伦捏了捏利威尔的屁股。

一物自有一物降。

END


End file.
